Blood and Bone
by Delilah Noir
Summary: "All in good time," She chuckles and Zoro can feel her hand shift inside his chest. "My actual name doesn't really matter, but you can call me Lilith. And you, Roronoa Zoro, have been cursed." Angst, Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Whump


So, I've recently fallen back into One Piece hell and this fic is the result. I was in the mood for some good Zoro angst and couldn't find much. And now we're here. This damn thing was _supposed_ to be a oneshot with like 5k words max. Ahahaha... no. It's at 7k with no real end in sight so I'm just posting the first bit of it because I'm tired of looking at it. Have fun.

The idea for this fic is a little hard to explain, so if you wanna know the gist of story skip to the end for the notes there. They will contain some mild spoilers for how this fic is going to go.

Otherwise, mind the tags. They're there for a reason and I'm giving you another warning if you didn't see them/ignored them/didn't care/whatever.

* * *

The night was calm and cool, peaceful. Zoro watches the moonlight scatter on the waves, shimmering and sparkling in a quieter way now that the sun was gone. It was his night watch and it was going to be a quiet one. They'd dropped anchor several hours ago and the rest of the crew had gone to bed not long after.

Zoro listens to the quiet slap of water on Merry's hull, letting it lull him into a relaxed daze. Leaning back against the tip of the mast in the crow's nest, he let his eyes slide half shut, careful not to fall asleep. It was a rare moment of peace aboard the Merry and Zoro wanted to enjoy it.

He spends several long minutes just watching the ocean before the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stand on end. Zoro shakes himself awake and pulls himself to his feet. He looks around, searching the ocean and the deck of the skip below him, but nothing _appears_ to be out of the ordinary. Something's off.

A soft rustle behind him sends an icy shiver down his spine.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro huh?" Asks an unfamiliar voice.

In a single movement, Zoro turns around and draws Wado. There's a woman there. She stares back at him from the other side of the crow's nest, completely unconcerned with the blade at her throat.

She's tall, maybe taller than he is, with a generous figure. If Sanji had been standing here he would've been on the floor with blood oozing out of his nose. Zoro can't really see her face, but something about this woman makes him uneasy.

"Who are you?" He growls, "How did you get here?"

The woman chuckles. "My my, so quick to draw your sword. It seems like they were right about you." Carelessly, she pushes away his blade with a single one of her fingers, easily overpowering Zoro's stance. "As for me? Well, I'm sure we'll be getting to know each other very soon."

Zoro's arms shake as he struggles to keep hold of his sword. His eyes go wide as she pushes him further back. What the fuck is going on? The woman's only using a single finger, he should be able to cut through it without a second thought! She's not even winded.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro pulls away, Wado still at the ready. "Who are you?"

"Oh, giving up so soon?" She coos. "And I was just starting to get interested. What a shame. Though I must admit that you are far more than I was expecting."

"I'm not going to ask you again," Zoro growls, one hand on Yubashiri's hilt. "Who the hell are you!"

"Patience Zoro," She chides. "All in good time. For now, how about I leave you with something to remember me by?" She flicks her fingers and Zoro's shoulder _burns._

"Ah!" He falls to his knees, sword clattering to the ground as his grabs at his shoulder.

The woman laughs. "Bye-bye now Zoro! Until next time!" With a careless wave, she disappears, leaving nothing but the faint scent of sulfur in her wake.

"Fuck, what was that?" Zoro sits back, hand still on his shoulder. He can feel a wet warmth spreading under his hand. Pulling off his shirt he examines his shoulder under the moonlight. The skin there is bloody and red. Zoro mops up the blood with his shirt and once it's finally clear he growls.

Branded into his skin is a skull, an inverted five-point star in the forehead, surrounded by roses. The mark is about the size of his palm and still bleeding sluggishly.

Zoro presses his, now ruined, shirt back on the mark, mouth set in an unforgiving line. What the fuck had that woman done to him? She wanted him to remember her? Yeah. Zoro would remember the bitch alright. Next time he saw her he'd run her through and he'd _enjoy _it.

Zoro scowls as the sun slowly rises over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day. His night had been completely ruined and all he had was this ugly ass mark to show for it. He curses as he climbs down from the crow's nest, the movement pulling at his shoulder. That fucking _bitch_. She better _pray_ they never meet again because he was going to show her just how effective three sword style was.

But that was for later. The day was starting and Zoro needed a new shirt.

He spent most of that day napping, ignoring the ache in his shoulder. It would fade in time and he had better things to occupy himself with. It probably wouldn't be long before he completely forgot about it or the woman it came from. So, comfortably reclined on the Merry's deck, he napped in the sun.

* * *

Luffy's happy laughter accompanied by Usopp's shouting and Chopper's high squeals rang through the air. Sanji fawned over the girls as they got up. The sound of his crew waking for the day was like a balm to his nerves and he had no trouble slipping into sleep.

Eventually, the mark healed. It left a deceptively delicate scar considering how deep it was. The level of detail in it was surprising. It almost resembled those weird scar-tattoos he'd heard about, far too intricate to be natural. The petals of the roses were made of crisp lines and clearly distinguished from the skull. It was easy to see that it was intentional.

But Zoro mostly ignored it. He'd cursed the damn thing viciously the first few days as it was healing, his shoulder too sore for training on that side, but once that was gone he had little reason to think about it. Zoro's indifference toward it seemed to extend to the rest of the crew as well since none of the others had noticed it.

That was fine with him. The rest of the crew seeing it would mean having to explain how he got it and that would just lead to Luffy spoiling for a fight. None of them really needed that now, not when he knew nothing about that woman. Luffy would inevitably go running off half-cocked and they'd be left to clean up the mess. Again. So Zoro thought it was best that he didn't invite trouble and didn't mention it to anyone.

He'd live to regret that choice later.

Zoro was resting against the Merry's upper deck, away from the rest of the crew, when it happened. A spike of ice down his spine and a burn in his shoulder was all the warning he got before she appeared.

The air in front of him warps and splits apart. It's like a hole torn in the very air itself. Zoro watches as it steadily grows wider. When the hole is as wide as a doorway, she steps out, landing gracefully on the deck.

The woman dusts herself off and flicks back a few errant strands of her long, dark hair. "Well," She harrumphs, "That could have gone better."

Zoro quietly shifts into a crouch, hand on his sword, and watches her warily. In the light of day he can see her face, slanted almond-shaped eyes with slitted pupils and plump, painted lips twisted into a smirk, but it does nothing for his unease.

Her eyes snap to him when he flicks Wado out of her sheath. "Ah, Zoro," She coos, "There you are. Just the person I was looking for."

"What are you doing here?" Zoro growls, tightening his grip on Wado's hilt.

"Oh, Zoro!" She cries sarcastically, "I'm hurt. One would think you're not happy to see me."

"I'm not."

"Ah well," She heaves an exaggerated sigh, "It's not like I can expect any different. But it was time for me to pay you another visit."

"What the fuck do you want?"

The woman laughs. "Straight to business then?" She kneels in front of him and, quicker than he can follow, plunges her hand straight into his chest. Zoro's eyes go wide and jaw drops in a silent scream. His knees hit the deck. "Let's get started."

"What-!" Zoro chokes on a cough, trying to pull away, but finding his body unresponsive. There's no blood even though she has her hand _through_ his chest, but he feels numb. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"All in good time," She chuckles and Zoro can _feel_ her hand shift inside his chest. "My actual name doesn't really matter, but you can call me Lilith. And you, Roronoa Zoro, have been cursed."

"Cursed?" His voice comes out sounding strangled.

"Oh yes," Lilith purrs, "You've managed to piss someone off so bad that they were willing to sell their soul to _me_ to cause you eternal torment." Zoro chokes and gags when she squeezes her hand around his heart, forcing blood through his veins and making him dizzy. "It's such a shame really. You had such a bright future ahead of you."

He tries to struggle, but his arms only give a weak twitch. "H-had?"

"Mm-hmm," She hums. "I doubt you'll last more than a few months under my care. I'm very good at what I do. Would you like to see?" Lilith doesn't wait for him to respond before she jerks her hand back, tugging on his heart. When Zoro tries to scream she smacks her free hand over his mouth.

"Ah, ah," She chides, sharp nails digging into his jaw. "This is a private matter between us and I don't like interruptions. You scream, they die."

Zoro's eyes go wide as his chest goes cold. What? No, no no no! He can't let that happen! He'd cut off his own arms before he let one of his nakama die because of him.

Staring deeply into his eyes, Lilith laughs, the sound cruel and sharp. "We understand one another, good. Now, let's get this show on the road shall we?" She drops her hand from his mouth only to grip his hair. She pulls, forcing Zoro's head back, making him hiss through his teeth.

Lilith smiles. "Remember not to scream."

Instantly, the pain in his chest flairs into an_ agony_ Zoro can hardly process, nothing he's ever experienced comes even close. He can feel Lilith flex her hand inside him, every tiny movement sending waves and waves of unbearable, excruciating pain through him. He had little recourse but to scream, but he chokes on his breath when he feels her hand against his lungs.

"You're a little slow on the uptake, huh?" She mocks. "That's okay. I'll help you out just this once."

Then she presses down and he _can't breathe_.

A painful little wheeze escapes him as air is forced out of his lungs. Her hand is like a stone, a heavy weight beneath his ribs as he struggles for breath. Seconds tick past, marked by the lap of the waves on the Merry's hull and the shriek of gulls, and Lilith just presses harder.

Before long his lungs start to burn. He needs to breathe. Zoro tries to struggle again, desperate to do something, anything, to get away from her. But his fingers only give a feeble little jerk. He can't move.

Zoro can't move and he's _dying_.

This bitch is _killing_ him.

No. No, no, no, nonon_onono! __He can't die here he has a promise to keep he can't face her if he dies like this-!_

"Oh," Lilith croons, her voice sounds distant as black spots dance across his vision. Everything is getting fuzzy. "How lovely. Panic is such a good look on you."

She lets up and suddenly he can breathe again.

Zoro gasps in heaving breaths that scrape his throat raw. He's dizzy and weak from the lack of air and he can't seem to get enough. He inhales too quickly and he coughs and wheezes. Lilith watches him with a smile.

"That was fun," She laughs. "How about some more?" Lilith's hand crushes his lungs.

_He can't breathe!_

Zoro is still light-headed from the first time. Now the black spots are back and he can feel himself fading. She didn't give him enough time and he can hardly tell up from down anymore. His head spins and he feels his shoulder jerk, one hand jolting from the deck for a moment before falling back down.

"Sto-!"

"It's quite impressive just how much fight you have left in you," Lilith hums, relaxing her grip on Zoro's hair, cradling his head while he's too weak to move. He can feel her fingers stroking his scalp in a mockery of comfort. "I think I might actually enjoy myself this time." He feels sick.

"Nami~! Robin~!" Sanji calls, that obnoxious sugar-sweet tone cutting through the air. "It's time for lunch my darlings!" There's stomping and shouting on the deck as Luffy jumps up suddenly and bounds to the kitchen, Usopp and Chopper not far behind.

Lilith pouts, looking over her shoulder. "Awww, looks like our time's up for today Zoro." She turns back to him and drops her hand from his head. Zoro slumps over, still unable to breathe. Then she _rips_ her arm out of his chest. He falls.

Zoro's mouth falls open, silent scream caught in his throat as he wheezes on fresh air. His entire body shakes with racking coughs as he tries to take in a full breath but he chokes on every inhale, helpless as his lungs rebel in his chest. Trembling hands cover his mouth as he coughs and coughs and _coughs_. The taste of iron is heavy on his tongue.

Lilith laughs. "Oh wonderful! You will survive!" She kneels, her hand gently stroking his shoulder. Right where Zoro is branded. "I'll see you later Zoro dear." She leans down, voice lowered to a whisper as her lips brush his ear. "And remember, if you talk, if you so much as hint about my presence, every one of your little crew will die a slow, painful death."

Her claws dig into his shoulder, the mark burning anew, as she waits. When he gives a shaky nod she seems satisfied. She disappears as suddenly as she arrived and Zoro can breathe again.

It's a long moment before he can bring himself to sit up, muscles weak and trembling, he leans against the Merry. There's something sticky in his hand. When he looks down, his palms are red.

Zoro jumps at the sound of Sanji's voice. "Hey, shitty swordsman! Get in here before it's all gone!"

"Coming!" He rasps back, voice grating through his sore throat. He doesn't move. Zoro sits there and breathes, eyes sliding shut against the glare of the sun. He takes a moment to just be. He needs to get his head back on straight.

"Hurry up and get your ass in here!"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro mutters. The familiar chaos of mealtime aboard the Merry helps settle him enough to pull himself up. His knees almost buckle but he forces himself to stand and walk into the galley. The food smells delicious.

Everyone else is already sitting at the table, Luffy and Usopp are already fighting over Luffy's sticky fingers and Chopper sits across from them with his hooves over his mouth, giggling. Nami and Robin are on the other side, chatting quietly amongst themselves while Sanji hovers nearby. The little reindeer looks up at Zoro as he sits down.

Chopper frowns. "Zoro? Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"Nah," Zoro says, pulling up a weak smile. He wipes his hands on his pants under the table."I'm fine."

"Okay…" Chopper says doubtfully, but he doesn't push the issue. It's dropped completely when Luffy snatches food from his plate and Chopper snaps at him.

Zoro bites back a relieved sigh.

He mutters a quiet thanks when Sanji puts his plate down, digging in with less vigor than normal. His hands are clean. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sanji give him a long look. Zoro ignores him and Sanji scoffs, taking another puff on his cigarette, a muttered insult on his lips. Zoro rolls his eyes, hiding his smile behind a bite of food.

* * *

Life on the Merry continued as usual. Zoro trained, napped, and ate and kept to himself for the most part. He had a bad cough for a few days, deep racking things that left iron on his tongue, but it passed. He even managed to keep it from Chopper. There was no reason to worry their resident doctor with something so trivial.

It would pass, like everything else.

In the meantime, Zoro kept quiet about Lilith's little… visit. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head, the one that sounded so much like Kuina, that called him a coward. He'd felt exactly what she was capable of and it terrified him.

Zoro had been totally unable to defend himself from her. Not just once, but _twice_, she'd attacked him and he could do nothing to stop her. It was like facing Mihawk all over again. The scar across his chest aches at the memory.

If Zoro, one of the strongest of their crew, one-third of the monster trio, couldn't protect himself from her what chance did the others stand? No. He would keep his silence. As first mate it was his responsibility to protect the crew.

Zoro would not put them in danger.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Luffy pokes his forehead. He grins when Zoro opens his eyes. "Hey Zoro, your face is all wrinkly! Are you getting old?" Luffy laughs.

Zoro feels his eyebrow twitch. "What did you say?"

"You know, I think the captain's right moss head." Sanji jeers. "I think I see some grey in that green head of yours."

Zoro stands and draws one of his swords. "You wanna say that again shit-cook?"

"Oh, is your hearing going too?"

Steel clashes with black leather and Zoro glares at Sanji. "How about we fight right here and I'll show you how much of an old man I am."

"Fine by me," Sanji smirks. "I've been itching to beat something up. I guess you'll do."

Excited tension crackles between them and Zoro feels his lips twitch up despite himself. Trust Sanji to pick up on his restlessness. He's reaching for another of his swords, completely focused on Sanji, so he's caught off guard when a fist slams down on the top of his head. The two of them are sent sprawling to the deck.

"Knock it off you two!" Nami huffs, hands planted on her hips. "Honestly, you both drive me nuts sometimes! Can't you go one day without getting into a fight?"

Sanji jumps to his feet with hearts in his eyes. "Of course Nami dear!" He croons, hands clasped under his chin.

Zoro rolls his eyes. Typical love-cook. "Not my fault," He mutters, hissing when he prods at the lump on the back of his head.

Nami heaves a frustrated sigh. "It's _always_ your fault Zoro. With how much trouble you cause me I really should think about increasing your debt."

"You witch!"

"Hey," Sanji barks, "Don't talk to Nami like that!"

"I'll say what I damn well please!"

Sanji kicks out and Zoro blocks it with his arm. "Not around me you won't!"

"Enough already!" Nami knocks them both on the head again. "Zoro, if you pick another fight with Sanji today I'll raise your debt by three hundred percent!"

"Wha-?! You can't do that!" Zoro splutters.

"You're right. A six hundred percent increase is far more reasonable."

Zoro snaps his jaw shut, gritting his teeth. He's played this game long enough to know that he's not going to win. Sometimes retreat _is_ the better part of valor.

"That's what I thought," She says. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to update my maps and I would really appreciate some _peace and quiet_." Nami turns back into her room and slams the door behind her.

There's a dreamy sigh from the deck beside him. "Nami is so gorgeous when she's annoyed."

Zoro doesn't need to look to know that there are hearts in the cook's eyes again. He rolls his own eyes again and pushes himself up off the deck. Zoro's jaw cracks on a yawn and he decides it's time for a nap.

He settles down by the figurehead where Luffy's goofing off. It's a nice sunny spot and he'll be nearby if their idiot of a captain falls over the side. Again. Slipping his katana out of his haramaki, he rests them against his chest and lets his eyes slip closed.

He doesn't think about how he's avoiding the upper deck.

Dinner that night is easy, the same overactive chaos as usual with Luffy's sticky fingers. Sanji and Zoro snipe back and forth with each other, Nami throws up her hands in defeat, and Robin just smiles her mysterious smile.

Once the food is gone, Luffy yawns. "Whew! That was great, thanks Sanji!" The cook just waves him off as he bounces out the door.

The rest of the crew follows behind, thanking Sanji for the meal as they leave. Zoro grabs the dishes and takes them to the sink. After everyone's left, it's just him and Sanji alone in the kitchen, falling into the familiar routine of doing dishes together.

It's nice.

* * *

The storerooms below deck on the Merry always smell musty. Zoro doesn't like it. Nami had demanded he come down here to find something, some kind of quill or ink or something he couldn't remember, and for the life of him, Zoro couldn't find what she wanted.

He's been sent back no less than _four_ times because he picked the wrong one of a hundred identical boxes. It was starting to piss him off. Nami was demanding on the best of days and today she was being downright bitchy, which kind of made him worried about his wallet. She'd already threatened to raise his debt again.

Zoro shifts through the boxes, moving the ones he's already sorted through aside to look through some more. He freezes. There's a shift in the air. The hairs on the back of his neck stand straight.

His heart races and his shoulder _burns._

Before Zoro can turn around, weight is laid on his back and arms circle his neck. "Hello again Zoro." She purrs.

Zoro doesn't say anything.

"Oh? What's the matter darling? Cat got your tongue?" Lilith taunts, brushing her nails feather-light along his neck. "You're learning."

"What-" He swallows thickly. "What are you doing here?"

Lilith chuckles. "You already know why I'm here Zoro. It's time for another session between us." She leans more of her weight on his shoulders, whispering right into his ear. "And after last time I've been _dying_ to get my hands on you again."

Zoro shudders.

"Now, I want you to stay very still. You do that and we won't have any problems." She leans back, Zoro feels her weight leave his shoulders, but her fingers drag down his back. He tenses, moving to turn around when she digs her nails into him again. "Ah ah," She tuts. "I told you to stand still Zoro. I'd think after the last time you'd know better than to disobey me."

Lilith trails her hands back up Zoro's back. "Such lovely skin you have back here. So clean, so _proud_. What was it you said to Mihawk? 'Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame' or something like that?" She mocks. Zoro's shoulders jerk as he feels the points of her claws settle at the base of his neck.

"What a _lovely _sentiment." Lilith drags her claws down his back, tearing through his skin like wet paper and leaving ten stinging lines behind. It startles a rough gasp out of Zoro before he can stop himself. His teeth click as he snaps his jaw shut.

"Now Zoro," Lilith chides, "That was awful close to a scream just now. Did nothing I showed you before stick?" She heaves a sigh. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to remind you."

One of her claws rests on his left shoulder, it feels slick and warm through his shirt.

"Who do you think would like to meet me more? Your ship's little doctor? Or the liar?"

Zoro's heart freezes in his chest. His mind twists images of Chopper and Usopp, happy and laughing as they play tag around the ship, into something bloody and gruesome. Memories of the battles they've been in add startling clarity to their twisted, broken bodies. Glazed eyes - in pain or in death, he can't tell - stare back at him accusingly.

"No," He breathes.

"Then be _silent._" Her claw pierces his skin, slowly as she presses it deeper into him. Zoro's jaw creeks as he grits his teeth, forcing himself silent, forcing himself to keep still when he feels her claw scrape bone.

Lilith stops, hand going still with her claw still deep in his shoulder, and for a moment Zoro thinks she's finished. Her low, curious hum sends a shiver down his spine. Then she drags her finger down his back, from shoulder to hip, and _rips him open_.

His arm snaps out to the side to catch himself on the wall before he can topple over, breath caught in his throat. He can feel the blood pouring down his back, gushing from a bone-deep gash.

Lilith giggles. "I'm surprised you managed to keep quiet through that!"

Zoro grits his teeth, forcing himself to breathe. In through the nose and out through the mouth, like meditating. If he can just breathe, he'll get through this.

He can hear her click her tongue. "Now, it's just no fun if you don't react."

Slowly, one by one, ten sharp points line the top of his shoulders. Zoro tenses involuntarily and lets out a low, quiet hiss. Liquid fire runs down his back from open wounds, agitated by his movement.

He can feel Lilith start to press her claws into his shoulders. She forces them down slowly, pressing, pressing, _pressing _until the breaking of his skin feels like a relief. His fingers dig into the wall, wood creaking and scratching beneath his hands. Tense with awful anticipation, he waits for her next move.

Long moments stretch into infinity as they stand there. Lilith stays perfectly still even with her claws buried in his skin. Zoro can feel his heart racing, his breath short, waiting waiting. He's not sure how much more of this he can take.

When Lilith finally does move, he almost jumps. It's only the barest thread of control he has left that keeps him from flinching as she slowly drags her claws out of his shoulders.

"I'm afraid that's all we have for now." She sighs. "But don't worry, I'll see you again soon Zoro." There's a slick sound as she wipes her claws on his shredded shirt and then she's gone.

He lets out a shaky breath, leaning on the wall for support, knees weak. The air in the hold feels lighter without Lilith's oppressive prescience, but he can't relax. Blood trails down his back. He can feel the blood loss already.

Zoro's head snaps up when he hears footsteps in the hall. Oh no. he can't tell who it is, but he can't let them find him like this. He pushes off the wall, turning around just before the door swings open.

"What's taking so long?" Nami asks, hands on her hips. "You've been down here for like half an hour! How hard is it to find one box?"

Zoro grunts, shrugging stiffly. "Since you're already here you might as well get it yourself damned sea witch."

"Fine!" She huffs, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "See if I ever ask you for help again."

"Works for me." He watches as she brushes past him, carefully keeping his back angled away. He's lucky there's not blood all over the cellar.

"It was literally the one on top of all the other, right dead and center. How could you miss it?" He hums, noncommittal, and she sighs, shaking her head. Grabbing the box, she turns and leaves. "Thanks for nothing!" She calls over her shoulder.

Zoro's shoulders drop as soon as she's gone. His knees buckle under him and he slides to the floor, the wall all that's keeping him upright. Darkness creeps in at the edges of his vision and his head is spinning.

A nap sounds like a great idea right about now.

* * *

"It's not like you to be so careless Zoro." Chopper frets, gently wiping the neat line of stitches across his back one last time. Zoro can hear him hop down from his stool, little hooves padding on the floor and a cupboard being pulled open. He's gonna have to wear bandages again. Damn.

"What really happened?" He asks quietly, wrapping crisp white bandages around Zoro's middle.

"Nothing," Zoro grunts, lifting his arms out of Chopper's way. "Wasn't paying attention and Kitetsu got away from me. It's not a big deal."

"It's not nothing! Your back…"

"I'll be fine Chopper, you stitched me up yourself." He looks over his shoulder, giving Chopper a rueful smile. "Besides, now I match."

And wasn't that the best part? The gash Lilith had left on his back mirrored his scar from Mihawk almost exactly. No doubt her sick sense of humor at work.

Chopper frowns, tying the bandages off at his shoulder. "But what about your pride?"

He looks away, eyes finding the window on the door. Outside he can see Luffy and Usopp running around, playing some new game that Usopp probably just came up with. He can almost hear their laughter. "Some things are worth more than pride." He murmurs.

Silence blankets the infirmary. Chopper glances at the window before looking back at Zoro. There's something nagging at him about his words, but he can't put his hoof on it. Maybe it's his tone, or the set of his shoulders, but something about it bothers Chopper.

"You know you can tell us anything, right Zoro?" He asks as the swordsman stands, slipping back into his shirt.

Zoro turns back to him, soft smile on his face and playfully pushes Chopper's hat down over his eyes. "'Course I do. We're nakama after all."

"Zoro!" Chopper whines as he rights his hat, watching Zoro grab his swords and move to leave. "Don't take the bandages off and no weight training for a while!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waves flippantly over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

Chopper sits there watching the door for a long moment. Something about this whole situation just feels off, it makes his fur stand on end. Despite what he said, there was no way the wounds on Zoro's back were self-inflicted, the angle was all wrong.

And it had been bad enough that Zoro had sought Chopper out _himself_. When it was a miracle if Chopper could get him to sit still long enough to treat him if he wasn't unconscious.

Chopper frowned, shaking his head. Zoro wouldn't lie to them.

Right?

He sighed as he started putting away his medical supplies, easily tucking things back where they were supposed to go. He hoped he was wrong.

* * *

The premise behind this is that someone makes a deal with a demon to torture Zoro for the rest of his life. Zoro has to suffer in silence because of an ultimatum that the demon gives him. if he talks the crew dies. since he can't let that happen he keeps his mouth shut, but the crew notices despite him not saying anything. Sanji, in particular, gets suspicious.

Yes, yes, I know it's random. Do I care? Not really.

What did you think? Let me know with a review and come say hi on Tumbr (a)delilahnoir!


End file.
